Obsessive
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: A.U. Yaoi. Milo/Kamus. Por que o meu vício é você quando a minha redenção seria te esquecer?
1. Obsessivo

_**Título:**__ Obsessive_

_**Autora:**__ Virgo no Áries_

_**Classificação: **__Universo Alternativo, Pov, Romance, Agnst, __Possível OOC__._

_**Resumo:**__ Por que o meu vício é você quando a minha redenção seria te esquecer?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Aviso 1:**__ Gostaria de agradecer as reviews da Julia e da Karol na fic 'Delícia'. Não respondi antes porque não consegui localizar a conta de vocês no site (ou talvez vocês não tenham). Enfim, aqueles que não possuírem conta no site peço gentilmente que forneçam e-mail pra contato para que eu possa responder as reviews._

_**Aviso 2:**__ partes em itálico são flasbacks. __O uso de aspas representa o pensamento espontâneo do personagem. _

-o-

Um tapa.

Respiração ofegante.

Olhos castanhos. Quase vermelhos. E Furiosos.

Belíssimo.

Recomeça a discussão. Vozes alteradas. Batida de porta.

Silêncio.

Outra noite... Solitária.

É uma rotina de palavras ferinas. Frias. Cruéis.

Verdadeiras.

E eu anseio por cada uma delas.

Eu as desejo.

Ainda que seja desse jeito...

Meio obsessivo. Meio doentio. Altamente sadomasoquista.

É sufocante. Mas eu quero tudo.

Tudo o que _ele_ estiver disposto a me dar. Tudo para ter o perdão _dele_. Tudo para tê-lo egoisticamente perto de mim.

Mesmo sabendo que isso _me_ machuca. Mesmo sabendo que isso _o_ machuca.

Minhas mãos estão trêmulas.

Fumo um cigarro. A nicotina não trás a sensação de relaxamento esperada.

Pego uma garrafa de vinho na adega e entorno a bebida em meus lábios.

O contato com o líquido é lancinante. Ele certamente me criticaria por beber.

Afogo minhas mágoas e incertezas nesse mel estranhamente amargo. Olho o rótulo de origem.

Vinho francês.

Irônico?

Não... Desesperado.

Desesperado por perdão. Desesperado por atenção. Desesperado por amor.

O amor dele.

Sigo cambaleante até o quarto e me jogo na cama._ Nossa _cama. Enterro a cabeça no travesseiro e suspiro.

Onde ele estará agora?

Tomo mais um pouco desse entorpecente anestésico.

O cheiro dele ainda está impregnado nos lençóis. As roupas dele ainda estão perfeitamente organizadas do seu lado do armário.

Mas...

Ele não está aqui.

Sinto algo molhado.

Lágrimas?

Não... é mais viscoso.

Sangue.

Deslizo a língua provando o sabor de meu erro.

Metálico, amargo.

Estúpido erro.

Se arrependimento matasse...

Gargalhei.

Não era uma má idéia.

Eu já estava acostumado às brigas. Inexoravelmente ambos nos machucávamos.

O motivo de continuarmos juntos?

Eu.

Parece contraditório... Mas não é.

Eu sou apenas mais uma ferida dolorosamente exposta em nosso relacionamento.

Que assim como as outras insistem em não cicatrizar.

A quem eu quero enganar?

A mim mesmo.

Nós temos tudo pra dar errado.

E ainda assim eu quero que dê certo.

Foi dessa forma que surgiram as mentiras.

Uma após a outra.

O pior era que _ele_ sabia. E isso doía.

Porque ele não as impedia. Porque ele confiava em mim.

Mesmo quando eu já não confiava em mim mesmo.

Com o tempo fui me tornando dependente dele.

Tornei-me dependente das migalhas de atenção que seu coração já endurecido por minha lábia aceitava me dar.

E eu aceitava com medo de perdê-lo definitivamente.

Medo esse que foi o começo da deterioração de nosso relacionamento.

A insegurança nos faz pecar de modo perverso às vezes.

E eu me apoiei nele como um náufrago à procura de terra firme.

Kamus tornou-se o meu controle emocional.

A minha sanidade mental.

Kamus era minha droga diária de ecstasy (1).

E não podia deixá-lo se esvair por entre meus dedos.

Pois eu me agarrava a ele como a sua promessa.

_Sempre estarei aqui..._

Deixei que as lágrimas corressem livremente como se pudessem lavar a alma de meus pecados.

Apertei o lençol, me encolhendo em posição fetal na cama e cerrei a mandíbula com força com raiva de mim mesmo por me sentir tão fraco.

Impotente.

Em meio a escuridão do quarto deixei que a indignação e o desespero tomassem a minha voz embargada antes de Morfeu levar-me para sua morada.

- Mentiroso.

_**Continua... (?)**_

_**N/A:**_

_**(1) **__**Ecstasy**__**:**_ é uma substância psicoativa que possui ação estimulante e alucinógena. Os efeitos físicos são taquicardia, aumento da pressão sanguínea, secura da boca, diminuição do apetite, dilatação das pupilas, dificuldade em caminhar, reflexos exaltados, vontade de urinar, tremores, transpiração, câimbras ou dores musculares.

Quanto aos efeitos psíquicos, o ecstasy ocasiona sensação de intimidade e de proximidade com outras pessoas, aumento da comunicação, da sensualidade, euforia, despreocupação, autoconfiança e perda da noção de espaço.

A longo prazo podem ocorrer alguns efeitos tais como lesões celulares irreversíveis, depressão, paranóia, alucinação, despersonalização, ataques de pânico, perda do autocontrole, impulsividade, dificuldade de memória e de tomar decisões.

O desenvolvimento de tolerância pode ser favorecido pelo uso contínuo do ecstasy. A dependência psicológica pode verificar-se mas não existem dados conclusivos relativamente à dependência física.

_A__lguns poderão dizer que exagerei... Mas eu gosto deste Milo autodestrutivo, intenso ao extremo e de certa forma emocionalmente frágil... Kamus assim como o ecstasy é capaz de causar efeitos inimagináveis... Resta saber como o Milo vai reagir a eles. Curiosos?_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


	2. Possibilidades

_**Título:**__ Obsessive_

_**Autora:**__ Virgo no Áries_

_**Classificação: **__Universo Alternativo, Pov, Romance, Agnst, __Possível OOC__._

_**Resumo:**__ Por que o meu vício é você quando a minha redenção seria te esquecer?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Agradecimentos:** À Athenas de Àries pela betagem desse capítulo. Thank you honey! \o/_

_**Aviso:**__ partes em itálico são flasbacks. __O uso de aspas representa o pensamento espontâneo do personagem. _

_-o-_

Eu me sentia...

Cansado.

Frustrado, para ser mais preciso.

Eu sabia que havia me excedido.

Eu havia perdido o controle.

Isso era inadmissível.

Mais ainda porque eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

Eu sabia das conseqüências da minha decisão...

No entanto eu não podia desistir de tudo.

Não por mim.

Por _ele_.

_Ele _precisa de mim.

Embora eu saiba que estaria melhor sem_ ele._

E quem disse que o coração segue o que manda a lógica ?

A verdade é que _eu _não quero deixá-lo.

Porque tenho medo.

Medo de que sem mim ele cometa uma loucura qualquer.

Como da última vez em que...

Balançei a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

Melhor não deixar isso começar.

A raiva cegou os meus sentidos.

A mão que deveria ajudar, puniu sem piedade.

As palavras que deveriam confortar, açoitaram deliberadamente inconformadas com as mentiras.

Ah... As mentiras.

O princípio de tudo.

Traiçoeiras, infindáveis.

Necessárias.

Mas até que ponto?

O frio congelante toca meu corpo desprotegido.

Ri baixo em desalento.

Esqueci o casaco.

Suspirei e envolvi os braços em torno de mim mesmo a procura de aconchego.

Calor humano.

Fechei os olhos como se pudesse esconder a profusão e a confusão de meus próprios sentimentos.

Milo...

Contive um soluço.

Uma lágrima deslizou por meu rosto.

Por um instante me permiti ser fraco.

Limitado em minhas possibilidades.

"É tão...

Injusto_."_

Vaguei sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade.

A luz tênue dos postes iluminando as sombras da noite.

Os passantes transitando ocupados demais em suas vidinhas apressadas.

O céu de repente se fechou e começou a chover.

Parei em frente ao Café que costumava freqüentar.

Foi ali que nos conhecemos.

Boas lembranças.

Elas poderiam voltar a se tornar realidade?

Alguém esbarrou em meu ombro e xingou.

- Não olha por onde anda, cazzo?

Não tive tempo de replicar pois logo em seguida o sujeito tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu numa poça de água sujando inevitavelmente suas roupas.

Achei que isso respondia a pergunta.

O sujeito berrou xingando ainda mais.

Que pena... Era um belíssimo Armani.

Quando dei por mim estou em frente à porta do apartamento de meu amigo.

Minha mão involuntariamente tocou a campainha.

A porta quase que imediatamente foi aberta.

Olhos preocupados me analisaram.

Eu devia estar com uma aparência lastimável.

De roupas e cabelos molhados e tremendo de frio.

Retraí-me involuntariamente esfregando o braço com uma das mãos.

Desviei o olhar.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

Meu amigo adentrou seu apartamento.

"Talvez eu consiga ir embora antes que ele volte".

Uma toalha felpuda foi colocada sobre a minha cabeça, surpreendendo-me.

Encarei os olhos azuis certo de que uma torrente de perguntas me assolariam a qualquer momento.

Ele sorriu caloroso e passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

E eu arqueei uma sobrancelha estranhando a atipicidade da situação.

Fui gentilmente empurrado em direção ao banheiro e ele me entregou uma roupa de dormir.

Abri o chuveiro e deixei que a água quente relaxasse os músculos tensionados.

Vesti as roupas ligeiramente maiores que as minhas.

Sai do banheiro e fui levado pela mão até a cama.

-Durma.

Foi o que meu amigo disse.

Mas eu não estava com sono.

Como se ele fosse se dar por satisfeito com essa resposta.

Relutantemente deitei na cama.

"Eu apenas vou descansar um pouco"_._

É isso.

Descansar.

Contra a minha vontade os olhos pesaram exigindo repouso.

E o carinho feito na minha franja estava tão bom...

Eventualmente devo ter dormido.

Mas os problemas estavam longe de acabar.

Amanhã começaria uma nova batalha.

_**Continua... (?)**_

**_N/A:_**

_Até que atualizei rápido essa fic. (surpresa) Ah... A fic pode estar um pouquinho confusa no início mas é proposital. ^^_

_Críticas **construtivas** e sugestões serão bem-vindas! \o/_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


	3. Decisões

_**Título:**__ Obsessive_

_**Autora:**__ Virgo no Áries_

_**Classificação: **__Universo Alternativo, Pov, Romance, Agnst, __Possível OOC__._

_**Resumo:**__ Por que o meu vício é você quando a minha redenção seria te esquecer?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem mas à Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Aviso1:**__ partes em itálico são flashbacks. O uso de aspas representa o pensamento espontâneo do personagem._

_**Aviso2:**__ Aqueles que não possuírem conta no site e quiserem mandar um review, peço gentilmente que fornecem email para contato. E aqui acrescento algo que havia esquecido de mencionar. O email deve ser escrito no espaço reservado ao nome (aquele onde você coloca seu nick), pois o site costuma se muito guloso e "comer" qualquer referência a sites ou emails, por ventura, feitos no corpo do texto do review enviado. _

_**ATENÇÃO:**_

_As traduções de algumas palavras para o francês nesse capítulo foram feitas pelo 'Google tradutor'. Assim sendo, é provável que se encontre erros de alguma natureza. Caso alguém tenha conhecimentos mais aprofundados sobre a língua e verifique qualquer erro, por favor, me avise por MP, ok? ^^_

_Esse capítulo não foi betado._

_Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! ^^_

_**-o-**_

Observei a figura de Kamus com certo pesar.

As melenas ruivas contrastando com o branco do lençol de seda.

Suspirei.

"Por quanto tempo essa situação iria durar?"

Deixei os olhos azuis passearem pelo rosto de meu amigo adormecido...

Em meu quarto.

Em minha cama.

"Não faz muito tempo desde a última vez, não é mesmo?"

Talvez a pergunta correta fosse:

"Por que insistir se nada vai mudar?"

O dia já se fazia presente, iluminando o local pelas persianas parcialmente abertas.

Sentei devagar na cama, fazendo Kamus se remexer levemente sem, no entanto, acordá-lo.

Dedos longos acariciaram timidamente a pele alva do rosto do francês.

E logo resvalaram tentativamente pelos lábios carnudos.

"E pensar que já provei do sabor deles..."

Deixei as unhas arranharem suavemente a nuca de meu amigo, ganhando em resposta um murmúrio incoerente.

Sorri divertido.

Não me contive, dando um beijo casto na bochecha do francês.

Permiti que a minha respiração encontrasse o pescoço do ruivo causando-lhe, involuntariamente, um arrepio.

"Tão sensível ao toque..."

- Milo...

Franzi o cenho entristecido.

"Até em sonhos você pensa nele?"

Afastei-me ligeiramente e continuei a minha pequena exploração por outras áreas sensíveis.

Levantei a camiseta que Kamus usava e passei acariciar as suas costas.

Não demorou muito para que o francês despertasse incomodado por ter seu sono interrompido.

Ainda sonolento procurou focar sua visão e deparou-se com profundos olhos azuis.

- Bom dia, Cinderela. – brinquei, achando graça do ninho de cabelos emaranhados que se formara enquanto Kamus placidamente repousava.

Um olhar incerto...

Perdido.

- Kamus?

- Bonne journée (1)... – ele respondeu em sua língua materna sem se aperceber.

- Como se sente?

Silêncio como resposta.

- Tem razão, não é o momento para conversar. Vamos tomar o desjejum primeiro. – decidi não dando espaço para ele contestar.

"Eu sei que está sofrendo, Kamus."

"Mas não precisa ser assim..."

"Você ainda pode escolher ser feliz."

- Oh não! Nem pense em ficar nesta cama, Kamus! – afirmei ao ver meu amigo encostar novamente a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto eu tentava inutilmente puxar o lençol que cobria seu corpo.

- Je suis fatigué – um bocejo – Et endormi.(2) – olhou para mim de forma acusatória como se eu fosse o responsável pelo seu mau-humor matinal.

- Você dormiu por quase 12 horas, meu amigo. Precisa comer alguma coisa.

"Não tente me enganar... Eu sei que você esteve fingindo estar adormecido nas últimas três horas."

Ouvi um resmungo qualquer e o ruivo revirou-se na cama, ignorando minha presença.

- Ow, você está parecendo um... Como se diz em francês? – coloquei uma mão no queixo pensativo, olhando para o teto.

Aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido furtivamente.

Nenhum som de alerta para a minha presença.

Tal qual uma pantera espreita sua presa.

- Enfant? (3) – sussurrei com a voz rouca.

Ri baixinho, ganhando um estremecimento do ruivo que se virou pronto para responder.

Milímetros de distância separavam nossos rostos.

Olhos assustados me encaravam tamanha era nossa proximidade.

"Por que você não me escolheu Kamus?"

Empurrei o ruivo contra o colchão me posicionando em cima dele com um sorriso de satisfação diante de seu estado estupefato.

O rosto corado pela minha posição um tanto...

Dominadora?

Remexi-me suavemente, ganhando um gemido de surpresa antes de dar o veredicto final.

- Crianças indisciplinadas merecem ser castigadas.

Repreendi Kamus num tom de voz quase autoritário.

Choque completo e incredulidade perpassaram os olhos castanhos inebriantes como o vinho.

E eu ataquei antes dele revidar.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ele riu alto não conseguindo se controlar diante das cócegas que fazia nele.

"Por que continua a lutar?"

"Esta batalha já está vencida, meu amigo. Antes mesmo de começar"

'Milo não tem mais chance mas..."

"Você ainda pode se libertar...

Dele."

- Pare, pare... Hahaha!. E-eu levanto da cama. – respondeu finalmente com um sorriso genuíno.

Um sorriso verdadeiro.

Sem máscaras.

Olhos castanhos encontraram os meus e por um breve instante compartilhamos a cumplicidade de nossa amizade.

"Você poderia ter muito mais do que isso se quisesse Kamus."

"Toda a sua dedicação,

Seu sofrimento..."

Pisquei os olhos.

- Vale à pena?

Externei meus pensamentos involuntariamente.

Idiota!

Malditas palavras!

Logo a dor se fez presente nos olhos de Kamus.

A realidade às vezes é cruel quando bate a nossa porta.

"Infelizmente esta foi a sua escolha."

"Somente você pode mudá-la."

O ruivo colocou um dos braços sobre os olhos.

Vã tentativa de esconder as lágrimas silenciosas que desciam pela face pálida.

- Olhe pra mim, Kamus, - demandei afastando seu braço mesmo com alguma resistência do francês.

"Você pode fugir de tudo... Mas não de mim."

- Você fica horroroso quando chora, sabia? Não acho que tenha condições de aguentar outra sessão de riso. Então não me obrigue a utilizar de meios escusos pra te alegrar. – amecei.

"Eu estou aqui. Se permita ver..."

Um engasgo do que seria um riso reprimido.

"Que talvez seja eu a pessoa ideal pra você."

- Deixe-me te ajudar, Kamus.

- E-eu não quero...- ele mordeu o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir.

- Você sabe que eu...

- Eu sei...- afastei a franja de seus olhos - Não estou te cobrando nada.

E lá estava a intrometida da esperança criando em mim ilusões novamente.

Mas quem sabe, desta vez, o final desta história fosse...

Diferente.

- S-será que...- disse um tanto hesitante.

- O que? – perguntei curioso me inclinando um pouco mais para frente.

- Poderia sair de cima de mim?

"Oh, havia me esquecido desse detalhe enquanto conversávamos."

- Hummm, não. Você é macio... – ronronei e acrescentei - Vou ficar mais um pouco... Estou bastante confortável aqui, sabe? – disse na maior cara de pau dando um dos meus sorrisos mais sensuais.

Apenas para receber um travesseiro na cara.

E cair pra trás.

Era nisso que dava abaixar a minha guarda.

Kamus se desvencilhou de mim levantando da cama.

Pegou a toalha que havia colocado em cima do criado-mudo quando ele acordasse e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- Ah, Kamus... Você não sabe viver perigosamente. – reclamei como se alguém tivesse tirado de mim meu doce favorito.

Abri um dos olhos esperando sua reação.

Um olhar descrente e desafiador por sobre os ombros.

- Enfant. – rodou os olhos.

E trancou-se no banheiro.

- Oh Kamus! Quer ajuda com o banho? – propus falando mais alto para que ele me escutasse.

- Non, merci (4)! – negou com veemência.

Não demore ou vou me juntar a você! – falei divertido.

Um clique da fechadura.

- Non se a porta estiver fechada! – pode ouvir sua voz triunfante.

Bati na porta e avisei antes de me dirigir à cozinha e preparar o café-da-manhã.

- Tem dez minutos. Se demorar eu vou entrar.

-Você e que exército? – disse indignado com a minha insistência.

Peguei um molho de chaves e as sacudi no ar, fazendo um tilintar agradável aos meus ouvidos.

"É tão bom estar em meu território. Aqui eu faço as regras."

- Eu tenho a chave reserva do banheiro, sabia?

- Você não teria coragem? – eu quase podia imaginar o seu rosto corado de vergonha e os olhos fulminantes em minha direção.

"Eu já disse que ele é... Adorável?"

-O tempo está passando Kamus... Agora só resta oito minutos.

- Ques'te-ce? (5) – disse alarmado antes de eu ouvir o barulho de algo caindo no chão, seguido de outras palavras em francês que pelo tom não deviam ser nem um pouco educadas.

Rapidamente o chuveiro foi aberto quando escutei o som da água corrente.

Saí do quarto e tão logo cheguei à sala, o meu celular tocou uma música conhecida.

Atendi sem olhar o visor por já estar esperando essa ligação.

- As coisas estão piorando... Como ele está?

Sentei no sofá cruzando uma perna sobre a outra numa posição mais relaxada.

- Não é novidade para nenhum de nós...

Passei a língua nos lábios olhando para o relógio de pulso.

-Você sabe qual é a minha opinião sobre isso. Eu já tomei uma decisão. Não vou deixar o Kamus se afundar ainda mais por causa do Milo.

Desliguei o celular encerrando o contato com a pessoa do outro lado da linha sem escutar o final do discurso.

Alguém tinha que dar um basta nisso.

Passaria por carrasco perante todos...

E poderia perder a amizade do ruivo.

No entanto, tinha que arriscar.

O amor de Kamus estava em jogo.

Por ele valia à pena tentar.

A partir daquele dia Milo podia se considerar uma carta fora do baralho.

_**Continua...(?)**_

_**N/A:**_

_**(1)**_ **Bonne journée **– Bom dia

_**(2)**_ **Je suis fatigué et endormi** – Estou cansado e com sono

_**(3) Enfant – **__criança_

_**(4) Non, merci **- Não, obrigado_

_**(5)**_ **Ques'te-ce? – **O que?

_Finalmente uma atualização depois de muito tempo. *solta fogos de artifício* Gostaria de agradecer os reviews de __**Juliabelas, Keiko Maxwell, Felisbela, Athenas de Aries, Lua Prateada e Poison and Despair**__. Sinceramente achava que essa fic iria empacar por mil e um motivos mas graças aos comentários incentivadores de vocês poderei dar continuidade a esta fic.*feliz, feliz* Antes que me esqueça gostaria de agradecer também à __**Sireen **__(adorei seu entusiasmo, sabia? ^-^ Infelizmente o site apagou o seu email de contato e não poderei te adicionar. Para que isso não ocorra, escreva no espaço reservado ao nome o seu email de contato, ok? Ou se preferir você pode me adicionar, meu email encontra-se no meu profile do FF(ponto)net. Apenas avise de onde você me mandou o review. ^-^ )_

_Gostaria também de pedir aos leitores que favoritarem minhas fics que tenham a delicadeza de deixar ao menos um review. Assunto chato pra se falar, eu sei. Não estou fazendo cobranças mas se vocês encontraram um tempinho para apreciar e ler minhas fic e adicioná-las aos favoritos porque não mandar review de incentivo? Afinal, a mesma janelinha em que se favorita a fic também pode ser usada para mandar um review! Olha só que legal. =D rsrsrs Então porque não fazer sua boa ação do dia? Que tal fazer uma escritora feliz? *-*_

_E só pra não perder o costume..._

_Críticas __**construtivas**__ e sugestões serão bem-vindas! \o/_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
